Damage Done
by Maxlight
Summary: Harry goes through some changes after entering Azkaban. A sufferer of MPD and part creature harry learns to trust again and finds love. MPD!Harry. Friendly Dementors. Dumbledore bashing. Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Maxlight here. I hope you like this fanfic. I've had this story in my head for while and written it down. **

**Warnings for later chapters; rather angry harry;****Schizophrenic harry; friendly dementors; dumbledore bashing. **

******I will warn you when this applies to the chapter. If you don't like any of this you can can press the back button. **

******Disclaimers; I don't own harry potter, nor do I own the characters always i would have changed some things and killed off some of the characters. I don't get any money from writing this.**

******i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Traitor_

_Betrayer _

_Guilty_

_Murderer_

This is what they called him as he was dragged into the courtroom. Pale, bedraggled and terrified. He didn't know what was going on. Who was he? What was going on? Why was he here? He was so confused.

A wave of coldness filled the air.

_Traiter_

_Betrayer_

_Guilty_

_Murderor_

All the voices were coming back. All of them. All mixed together with the screaming of a woman. He couldn't remember who this woman was and why she was screaming. All he could remember were the voices.

_Traitor_

That had been what everyone had called him as he dragged into that room. Traitor of the light side. The Golden boy who went dark.

_Betrayer_

That had been what the Weasleys had called him. The rage that covered their faces; it caused the fear to grow. What was scarier was that everyone else had the same face. But to him everyone looked the same; their faces non-existent. Blurred.

But that was all he remembered blurs. Every time the cold washed over him the blurs grew bigger.

_Guilty_

That was what that Fudge had said. Guilty of a crime harry had never done. Huh, Fudge wasn't that sweet? Anyway that fat man had said that. That's what everyone had said. Maybe he was guilty and had forgotten. No he knew for sure he hadn't done it. Funny, he couldn't what the crime had been though.

_Murderer_

That's what they had called him. Ah, know he remembered. He was in here for killing people. He didn't do. He couldn't have. No, no, no, it wasn't him, there must be a mistake. Why was he here?

Why was Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived doing in Azkaban Prison?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sad to say i don't own harry potter. that belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2

The cold was back. I forget what it's like. You know to be warm. What follows the cold is always worse. The absolute soul consuming fear. I felt my hands reaching up to my ears clutching them. Getting ready for the voices and worse the screaming. I could feel the freezing wall behind me grazing my back. The smell of body excrements and sweat filled the air.

_Murderer _

I started trembling. Not small trembling the bone-shattering shaking. The voices were back.

_Traitor_

I felt a liquid drip. Was it raining again?

_Betrayer _

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

There was more dripping.

Where was that coming from? I was inside; how did the rain get in?

_Guilty_

The voices why were they so loud. Couldn't they see I was busy figuring where the dripping was coming from?

Suddenly the cold was gone. Had it past already. No. It hadn't.

_Then the screaming started. It went on for ages. It went on for what felt like hours but, could have been a few minutes. Then suddenly silence._

_Drip, drip, drip. The dripping carried on. _

Why wouldn't the dripping stop?

_Drip, drip, drip, drip._

This dripping was really annoying me now. Where was it coming from? I cracked open a bloodshot eye and looked about.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip._

Where was that? I dropped my hands to my knees. I felt something drip down my head onto my hands. I moved my neck a minuscule amount towards my hands. They were red. Was that what the dripping was? Red rain. How curious.

_Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... _

He'd heard that before. Where had that been? Oh well. Oh now he got it. He knew what the red rain was now. It was blood wasn't it? Hmm... He felt a twinge of pain. Oh he must have scratched his ears again. Oh well they all said that he deserved all the pain he got after all. Why though he couldn't remember. He always forgot. Hmm, maybe he could ask the coldness when it came back. He curled up tighter when he thought this. He didn't want the coldness to come back. It would hurt if the coldness came back. The voices would shout and the screaming would screech. Oh well.

That was his last thought as fell asleep; his head leaning against the wall. Whimpering, when the coldness came back. Whimpering when the coldness stayed outside the cell. Sleeping though the nightmares never knowing he was being watched.

* * *

Hi I'm back! sorry about the wait. I've been busy with my exams. hoped you enjoyed please review and leave constructive criticism.


	3. Important! Read this could affect you!

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Copied fromOracionMist.


End file.
